The present invention relates to electronic circuit board assemblies. More particularly, the invention is directed to an apparatus that allows two or more circuit boards to be electrically connected together at an angle without the need for a separate connector.
In recent years, the Global Positioning System (GPS) has provided a significant advancement in satellite communications. Individuals engaged in outdoor activities are major users of the GPS system, and they typically make use of hand held receivers to provide positional information. Also in recent years, hand-held cellular telephones have become increasingly popular and have enjoyed widespread use. Only very recently have the GPS system and cellular telephones been combined. Such a combination allows a user of a single device to enjoy all of the benefits of a cellular telephone, while at the same time enjoying the benefits of a GPS device.
Construction of such a device has presented a number of difficulties. Not least among which is the challenge of accommodating all of the necessary circuitry within a device, while keeping the device to a useable and pleasant size and shape. This challenge is not only made difficult by the overall size limitations, but also by the desired shape of cellular telephones. More specifically, it is often the case that a cellular telephone will have a curved or angled shape. In the past, this curved or angled shape limited the useable interior space within the device, because the circuit board or boards could not be angled or economically connected at an angle. In a combination cellular telephone and GPS device, this limitation is particularly disadvantageous due to the increased circuitry required.
Because the casing or housing is curved, a single circuit board will not fit within the casing or housing, so two circuit boards are utilized in a connected manner. The two boards needed are the GPS circuit board for the GPS function of the device and a display board for the cellular telephone and display screen functions of the device. These boards need to be electrically connected to one another. The curved or angled shape of the casing of such a device complicates the accommodation of both boards within the interior thereof.
Prior art devices involving the connection of two or more circuit boards involved the use of a separate connector. This separate connector has isolated connecting pins, typically held within a plastic housing. These connectors are designed to connect two circuit boards either in parallel orientation or in perpendicular orientation to one another. These connectors, however, occupy additional space and are not designed to accommodate other angles of connection.
Therefore, a method and apparatus are needed that overcome the above drawbacks and disadvantages existing in the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for connecting two or more circuit boards at a desired angle.
It is a feature of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for connecting two or more circuit boards at a desired angle relative to each other, while not requiring an additional and separate connector.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for connecting two circuit boards at an angle that allows the two boards to fit within the casing of a combination cellular telephone and GPS device.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other objects are attained by a circuit board assembly that includes a first circuit board having a first edge and a plurality of connecting holes disposed therethrough adjacent the first edge. Each of the holes is electrically isolated from the others and each is electrically connected to electronic circuitry printed on the first circuit board. The assembly further includes a second circuit board having a first edge and a plurality of connecting holes disposed therethrough adjacent the first edge. Each of the holes of the second board is electrically isolated from the others and is electrically connected to electronic circuitry printed on the second circuit board. The assembly also includes a conductive support plate having a plurality of connecting legs extending therefrom along a first edge thereof. The second circuit board is placed in registry with the plate, with the legs extending through the connecting holes of the second circuit board. The legs also extend through the connecting holes of the first circuit board, with the plate and the second circuit board being oriented at an angle with respect to the first circuit board. The legs are adapted to be soldered to the first circuit board and the second circuit board, and are adapted to be severed from the plate to form an electrical connection between the first circuit board and the second circuit board.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent to those skilled in the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.